1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a flexible disk jacket for accommodating therein a disk-like magnetic recording medium to form a flexible disk sometimes referred to as a "floppy disk" or "diskette".
2. Description of the Prior Art
Flexible disks generally comprise a casing (generally referred to as a "flexible disk jacket") and a disk-like magnetic recording medium accommodated therein for rotation. The flexible disk jacket is formed by folding a plastic sheet into a bag-like shape. The recording medium comprises a flexible base sheet such as of polyethylene terephthalate (PET) or the like which is circular in shape and bears a magnetic recording layer on one side or both sides thereof. Generally, the outer surface of the flexible disk jacket is black in color due to carbon added to the plastic sheet material of the jacket as an antistatic agent in order to prevent the jacket from being electrostatically charged.
However, black flexible disk jackets are disadvantageous in that any fingerprints are clearly visible. Thus, the outer surface of the conventional flexible jackets has been matted by embossing in order to prevent fingerprints thereon from showing up clearly. However, this measure has not been considered to be satisfactory.
Further, there is a demand for flexible disk jackets colored in various fresh chromatic colors as such flexible disk jackets would be more attractive in appearance and could be easily classified by color. Further, fingerprints on a surface colored in a color other than black are less clear than those on a surface colored in black.